Of Cups of Coffee and Confused Phone Calls
by Allycatt
Summary: "Ryan had never had a boyfriend. That's not to say he didn't want one. In fact, he was in love at this very moment." Pre-Tryan, one-shot.


**Rating: M, to be safe.**

**Summary: "Ryan had never had a boyfriend. That's not to say he didn't want one. In fact, he was in love at this very moment." Pre-Tryan, one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters, any of the products or much else mentioned in this.**

**Pairings: Tryan, mentions of past Troyella**

**Warnings: Language and clich****é shower scene, but nothing explicit.**

**Of Cups Of Coffee And Confused Phone Calls**

_Shit._

Ryan cursed silently, pulling his hand away from the scolding hot water. He turned his hand over inspecting the damage. It was just a little red. He closed his eyes and sighed, then walked over to the sink, running the cold tap and holding his burning hand under the refreshingly cool water. He glanced over his shoulder at the, now half-empty kettle sitting on the counter, and the water dripping from the work surface onto the floor.

_This is what happens when you don't pay attention to what you're doing, _he thought to himself. His mind had been somewhere else. Again. He told himself to snap out of it. There was no use wishing for something you'd never get.

He took his hand out of the water and looked at it again. It wasn't too bad. He picked up a tea-towel and dried his hands, then mopped up the spilled water, careful not to let his mind wonder.

A while later, Ryan walked up the stairs, cradling his cup of coffee in his hands. The warm, brown liquid inside radiating through the thin ceramic of the mug was doing a fine job of warming his hands. He always found that his skin was cold to the touch, and he was constantly shivering, no matter how warm it was outside, or how many jumpers he put on. Jittery. That's what Sharpay called him. He smiled at the thought of his sister's playful name-calling. Putting his coffee on his bedside table, he turned to the mirror hanging on his wall.

The reflection mimicked Ryan's frown as he surveyed himself. He blonde hair hidden under a jauntily placed hat. His bright blue eyes, so unlike his twin's brown ones. His pale skin with a pink twinge on his cheeks. His thin arms and long hands. He turned to the side and lifted his shirt. His stomach was flat, his back had the slight curve of a dancer.

He hated it.

Small, skinny, even _petite_. Whatever word you used it was all the same. He'd been told he was good-looking. Ha. He didn't feel that way. He felt fake. Like a doll.

Pulling his top back down, and taking off his hat he stepped back and let himself collapse onto his bed.

"Ry-oh."

Ryan's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Sharpay's voice. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He stretched and ran his hands through his hair.

"What is it, Shar?"

He'd been dreaming. Dreaming of a certain basketball player, with toned, tanned skin, light brown hair and the muscles of a well-trained athlete.

Yes, Ryan was gay. Everyone knew. People had laughed about it at first, commenting on the whole show-business stereotype, but it had settled down and no-one gave it a second thought. The bullying he'd expected had never really came, except for the odd look, or name called at him.

No, Ryan had never had a boyfriend. That's not to say he didn't want one. In fact, he was in love at this very moment.

The Golden Boy. The Play-maker. The boy every girl gawked at as he walking past. His name? Troy Bolton.

The boy Ryan dreamt about. He could still remember the image of Troy's half naked body, sweat dripping down the contours of his muscles. The thought made Ryan's mouth water, and for once he felt heat coursing through his body.

"Uh..."

Still half-asleep Ryan tilted his head to one side and knitted his eyebrows together at Sharpay's expression. She was biting her lip, an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Ryan followed her eye line, then blushed, suddenly become very aware of the prominent bulge in his pants. He crossed his legs and pulled his shirt down self-consciously.

Sharpay shook her head, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. She cleared her throat. "We're going out for a meal later. Come and help me choose something to wear?"

Ryan nodded, and stood up following his sister down the hall to her room.

"Okay, so I had a few ideas..." Sharpay babbled opening the door to the walk in wardrobe. Ryan, half-listening, sat down on the stool to his sister's dressing table. He picked up a hair brush, and turned it over in his hands. He looked at the scattering of blonde hairs caught in between the teeth. He remembered when he and Sharpay were little and they used to dress up and put on shows for their stuffed animals, using brushes for microphone. They had been sweet and innocent once.

"Ryan, what's got into you today?" Sharpay's annoyed tones pierced. Ryan's thoughts once more. His eyes focused on his pouting sister.

"Sorry, what was the question?" He asked. Sharpay shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"I said, what do you think?" She repeated, gesturing to her outfit and turning slowly, showing off the figure-flattering, powder blue cocktail dress.

"Yeah, it's lovely," Ryan said, dismissively. Sharpay groaned and sat down on her bed.

"Okay, let's hear what's on your mind," She demanded. Ryan shook his head quickly.

"Oh, uh, nothing," He muttered hastily "I'm gonna go get ready," Standing, he started towards the door. "You look great."

Ryan hummed as the warm water of the shower rained down on his body. It was calming and rhythmic. He closed his eyes and let the water fall onto his face. Leaning against the wall he slipped away with his imagination as the water washed over him.

He imagined Troy's body pressed against his, lips locked in a lusty battle got dominance, hands roaming, touching everything within reach.

The blonde moaned and clutched his swollen member.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Ryan padded back into his room.

In one respect, he felt relieved and happy. But, mostly, he felt dirty. He didn't like doing this. It made him feel like he was doing something he shouldn't, something bad. What would the subject of his fantasies think if he ever found out? He'd be disgusted, humiliated.

Running his fingers through his damp hair, he tried to clear his mind.

He got dressed to go out – red skinny jeans, black shirt and a red hat – and walked down the stairs, slipping his phone into his pocket as he went.

"You'd left you coffee to go cold earlier, by the way," Sharpay informed him as they drove to the posh restaurant their parents had decided to take them to.

"Oh, I fell asleep, didn't I?" Ryan replied, looking at his hand where he had burnt it earlier, It still looked a little raw, but it didn't hurt. He nearly laughed; all that fuss, and he didn't even drink it. Still, it had meant he had been able to think about Tr-

_No, Ryan snap out of it,_ he thought, mentally slapping himself, _Get your head out of the clouds and concentrate on what you're doing._

He became aware of his mother's hand on his arm.

"Ryan, honey, you're freezing," She commented. She always acted motherly like this, especially to him. He was a little bit of a mommy's boy.

"Mom, I'm always cold, you know that," Ryan smiled, putting his hand over hers reassuringly.

_Buzzt._

Ryan felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

_One new message: Troy Bolton._

His eyes widened as he hastily clicked the message open.

_Hey, you okay? :)  
><em>

Ryan read the text a few more times before answering.

_Yeah, thanks. This is a little out of the blue, isn't it?_

It must have been a mistake. Maybe he'd meant to send it to Gabriella, or Chad, or even Sharpay. Why would he want to text Ryan? The phone buzzed again.

Sharpay snatched the phone out of his hands before he could look. Ryan moaned and reached across to try and take it back, but she held it out of his reach.

"Troy's texting you?" She asked, smirking teasingly, but failing to hide the pang of jealousy in her voice. Ryan nodded and stretched to get it again. He was practically lying across her lap, but the restraint of the seatbelt held him back.

"'No, I just wanted to talk to you'," Sharpay read, raising an eyebrow. "What's all this then? Got yourself a boyfriend, Ry?"

Ryan blushed furiously and shook his head. "Just give it back," Sharpay winked and shook her head. "Mom, Sharpay won't give me my phone back," Ryan whined childishly.

"Fine," Sharpay rolled her eyes and dropped the phone into his lap. He picked it up, then slid it back into his pocket; he'd answer it later.

_One new message: Troy Bolton._

_Are you ignoring me? :P_

"Ryan, we're at the table, put it away," His mother scolded, but there wasn't really any anger in her voice. "Who could be so important that you need to talk to them right this second?"

_Oh, only the man of my dreams._ Ryan sighed inwardly. He didn't put it away however. Instead, he took the napkin from his lap and put it on the table. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just going to use the bathroom," He stood and walked away from the table, feeling his sisters eyes searing a hole in his back.

The bathroom was empty to Ryan's relief. He quickly re-read the text and replied: _No, I was at dinner. What did you want to talk to me about? _Pressing send, he pushed himself up onto the surface near the sinks and sat there, feet dangling, and toes skimming the floor.

_T: I guess I need to actually say it to you. Are you in a place where you can take a call?_

_R: Yeah, go ahead._

Of course, he was aware that his family would be waiting for him, and wondering what was taking him so long, but that could wait. Sure enough his phone started ringing. He cleared his throat, then picked up.

"Hey Ryan," The voice said through the phone. Troy sounded different. Almost as if he'd been crying.

"Hey, Troy," Ryan replied, wondering if he was upset. "Is everything okay?

"Yeah, I've just had a lot going on today. Look, will you just listen to me before you speak? I need to get this off my chest."

Ryan was a little taken aback. "Uh, okay, sure,"

"Okay, well I broke up with Gabriella today." Troy sounded so hurt and upset as he spoke. Ryan bit his lip; he really didn't want to hear about relationship troubles. But he said nothing and let Troy continue uninterrupted. "Because, well, I've been having unexpected feelings for someone else."

_Unexpected? No way is he going to tell me he's-_

"I think I'm gay." Troy blurted out.

Silence.

Ryan felt like his heart had stopped. Troy was gay? Did this mean...? "Uh, who have you been having feelings for?" Ryan willed his voice not to break, although he could feel his breath getting caught in his throat.

Silence.

"You." Troy whispered.

Ryan nearly dropped his phone. Troy. Troy Bolton. The boy he though he would never get. But, now, suddenly, he was gay. And he liked him back? "Troy, I-"

"I'm sorry," Troy butted in." It must be really awkward for you. But believe me, it's worse for me. Do you know how if feels to see someone walk past you every day and you just want to reach out and touch them? To grab them and tell them how much they mean to you? But you know you can't because you don't want everyone to think that you're weird for liking other boys?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Ryan answered truthfully. "And I like you too. I have for ages."

Silence.

"You... you do?"

"Yes."

Troy hung up. Ryan sat, frozen with his phone still pressed against his ear. _What the hell just happened?_

"Ryan, wake up sweetie, there's someone here for you!"

He hadn't actually slept at all that night. He had been thinking about his and Troy's conversation. What had happened? Had he said something wrong? Why had he hung up on him? Sitting up he shook his head. He needed to stop thinking so negatively. What happened to the whole tits-and-teeth show-biz attitude? Well, just teeth, seeing as he's not a girl. He sat up and shook his head. He just needed to get back into the right frame of mind. He'd already had a shower, in an attempt to do something to get his mind off things. He shouted that he'd be down in a moment, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he'd done, he shot his reflection a smile. Yeah, it was still there. Wrapping a bath robe around him he started to make his way down the stairs, subconsciously flattening his hair down and feeling a bit more confident. That was until he saw who was there for him.

Standing in the doorway, shuffling from foot to foot, and looking around nervously, was none other than, Troy. Ryan stopped in his tracks. He was here? Even after that conversation the night before. Telling his feet to refrain from carrying him back up to he room, he continued towards the door. Troy's bright blue eyes met his and Ryan tried to force a smile to his lips, and failed miserably. He cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Hi, Troy."

Darby Evans looked from her son's face to the boy standing in the door. So, this was Troy Bolton? She saw why Sharpay had been so adamant to get him; he was gorgeous. But what did he want with Ryan? Hadn't he been going out with some brainiac girl? Anyway, she figured it wasn't any of her business. "I'll leave you to boys to talk then," She announced, walking through into the lounge, patting Ryan on the shoulder as she passed.

"Hey," Troy said, stepping through the thresh-hold. "Look, I'm really sorry that I hung up on you last night. I was just so confused and shocked that you actually liked me." Troy explained, bowing his head.

"And your here to tell me that you've changed you mind and that you take the whole thing back," Ryan finished nodding. Troy had said that he was confused. There was nothing else to it.

"What? No! I meant everything I said," Troy insisted, meeting Ryan's eye and taking another step forward. "I really do like you."

"I don't know what to think, Troy," Ryan said, resisting the urge to just collapse into the basketball player's arms right then and there. "People don't just change."

"I haven't just changed. I've felt this way for months," Troy admitted.

Ryan frowned. "But you stayed with Gabriella."

Troy nodded. "Yes. I did. But she was getting annoyed, because I was kissing her less and less, and I barely hugged her any more. So I broke it off last night. And I told her the reason. That I'd fallen in love with you,"

Ryan didn't know how to feel or what to say. He felt a little bad for Gabriella. He couldn't imagine loosing someone like Troy, and then finding out that he was in love with someone else. In love. It sounded weird when Troy said it. Not wrong, exactly. It didn't sound forced or faked. Just weird. How could he possibly tell if Troy was lying or not? "You're in love with me?"

Another nod. "Yes."

"I..." Ryan trailed off, not really knowing how to respond. He looked down, away from Troy, who as waiting for a reply, looking embarrassed. Closing his eyes, he looked back up, and folded his arms across his stomach. "I think I'm in love with you too."

He heard a rush of air escape Troy's lips; a sigh. Then a smile. Troy closed the space between them and pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan make an 'oh' sound, then hugged back. He felt Troy bury his face in his hair. It felt perfect.

"Thank you," Troy whispered into his ear. Ryan smiled, resting his head on the taller boy's chest. Finally everything was going right.


End file.
